


Peeves is a little shit

by Moonys_little_bitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Panic, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Smut, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26543785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonys_little_bitch/pseuds/Moonys_little_bitch
Summary: Everyone seems to know about Sirius and Remus' relationship and they dont know how. Meanwhile James and Lily are breaking up because of two absolutely stunning Slytherins. Marlene and Dorcas are in a confused huddle, Peter doesnt understand and Alice and Frank want a child. All while Peeves is a little shit.
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Mary Macdonald/Lily Evans Potter, Regulus Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1: They know

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️TW HOMOPHOBIA, ABUSE AND RAPE (SWEAR WORDS ARE INCLUDED)⚠️This is my first Ao3 post and I will try to update as soon as I can with all of my homework and high school drama! I hope you like this, I have really worked hard on it! :) PS. Regulus is Sirius' twin in this!

Sirius pov:

Sirius walked hazardly down the corridor, his head spinning and his eye sight fuzzy. Everything he heard was still deep into his head :  
"Do you think they know?"  
"Know what?"  
"Come on, you know!"  
"No I dont what is it!?!"  
"You're brothers gayyyyyyyyy"  
"......."  
"Hes a fag! Homo! Gay!"  
"....I think you should leave, Avery"  
"But he's gayyyyyyyy that's soooooo weird!"  
"Leave Avery"  
"Gay gay gay gay gayyyy"  
"AVERY FUCKING LEAVE!"  
"Fine then."  
Sirius continued walking as this played over and over in his head. They knew. They knew him and Remus were together, were in love together, wanted to be together always. Sirius hadnt told anyone not even James, someone like a brother to him. And now they knew. They all knew. Including his baby brother Regulus. 

He walked in a zig zag barely knowing where he was going but only knowing that he needed to find Remus as soon as possible. As if a someone had shot him with energy, he burst into a run heading straight to the Gryffindor tower, flying and winding round and round and round. 

Hs stopped at the portrait, who looked pleased to find him sweaty and tired from running.

"Ooooooh it's the young one, Meriam! The one who's gay!"

"Just let me in!"

"Ooooh Meriam hes angry!"

"Let me in!"

"Password, gay boy?"

"ITS FUCKING HAMISH NOW LET ME IN!"

"Alright, alright."

The portrait door swung open and the sight of the gryffindor tower welcomed him, dark reds and shimmering gold standing out amongst the white walls. But Sirius couldnt care less, he ran up the stairs and burst into the dorm room.

He drew open the curtains, his anger and energy suddenly seeping out of him.

A puffy eyed Remus lupin stared back at him, tears still running down his cheek, a big bruise on his eye, a fresh scar on his cheek. 

Sirius immediately grabbed him and hugged him obsessively asking if hes okay and stroking his hair, letting tears escape his eyes. They both shook with racking sobs, wet patches appearing on each others shirts as they hugged and cried.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" 

Remus pulled away from the hug and held his hand.

"Love, are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes, please just tell me."

"Well I was walking back from class, reading book and then this guy pulled me by the back of my robes into this unused classroom and there was all these Ravenclaws and Slytherins just standing in a circle. They beat me and kicked me and they wouldn't let me go. It was like no one could hear me, I was screaming and shouting, but they just, they didn't stop. They finally stopped and he just whispered that they knew and then they left me to go myself."

"Oh baby," Sirius uttered out before enclosing him in a massive hug. Remus kissed him, low and languid, as if he was forgetting what had happened whilst at the same time saying it will be okay.  
Sirius was still scared, of course he was, but he focused on Remus' lips, the way he could always make things better, only by his presence. 

A book dropped by the doorway.

The two jumped apart, although still holding hands. At the doorway was James, his quidditch robes muddy and dirty. His face only showed shock; absolute shock. 

"So it's true then, you two are together"

Sirius looked behind him, at his beautiful boyfriend, with faded scars and that new fresh one, with the bruise and the tears, reduced to sadness and fear. Sirius turned back around and nodded at James.

"I can't believe it! You didn't tell me, I'm supposed to be your best friend! And- Moony your face! Whats happened? Are you okay?!" James stopped mid rant and looked at Remus, his face screwed up in concern and worry. 

Remus arched out and touched his bruise ever so lightly, wincing even so. 

James suddenly ran up to to them and hugged them both so tightly, the air was whipped out of them. He buried his head in their shoulders, rubbing their backs in a circular motion. 

"Im sorry, you just mean so much to me and I'm so so sorry if I've ever made you feel uncomfortable, I just wanted you to tell me but I understand that its difficult and you can't always tell me so its okay, really its okay. and I hope you are both okay"

All three of them started crying then, huge fat tears at the unfairness but also the happiness that even though they were all a bit sad and angry that they were fine, no matte what. Sirius had always wondered what love was like, family, when he was younger. Constantly dreaming about it, about something that felt so unattainable to him, so out of reach. But now, as he sat there, enveloped in his friends' and boyfriends' arms, that this is what it was. This is what he'd always wanted. He'd gotten it. Finally, after all of these years. 

"Its fine, James. We were going to tell you beforehand, but that's kinda ruined. We didn't tell anyone else, we don't even know how they know. Bu we have you and Lily."

"Ah about that.......so me and Lily broke up"

"YOU WHAT?!?! THE GUY WHO HAS BEEN OBSESSED WITH HER FOR YEARS HAS BROKEN UP WITHT HE GIRL?!?!"

"Well, we work better as friends and we both like different people so..."

"Oh wow!"

"THEN WHO'S THE LUCKY GIRL YOU'VE NOW GOT YOU'RE EYE ON?!"

"Its a boy actually...."

Sirius lunged at him and tackled him into a massive hug, Remus coming and gently hugging back.

"I KNEW IT WASN'T JUST US! BABY GAY.....OR GAY BAMBI!"

"I'm bi but okay!"

"BI BAMBI YESSSS!"

"Sirius the poor guy has only just come out and you've already given him a stupid nickname!"

"BUT BI BAMBI!"

"I AGREE WITH SIRIUS, IM BI BAMBI!"

"LETS CELEBRATE BI BAMBI! REMUS CAN YOU GET THE FIREWHISKEY?"

"You know what, fuck it, lets get drunk tonight, fuck those people!"

"THATS THE SPIRIT, BABE!"

\--

Marlene POV:

Marlene threw her books down in frustration. Why couldn't she just study?!?! She had tests coming up, important tests and she couldn't study for them! That god damn beautiful girl was preoccupying all of her thoughts, making it impossible to get any work done.

She looked over to find the choppy-haired girl staring back at her, an unreadable expression on her face. As soon as she saw that Marlene was looking, she blushed and turned away, her brown eyes glinting under the outline of her black eyeliner. 

Marlene put her books in her bag, she could not study without meeting that girl, she just couldn't. Taking a careful step forwards, Marlene waked towards the girl, feeing more anxious than she ever had in her life. 

The girl turned her head, her black hair sticking from her short hair cut. She blushed. 

"Hey... I saw you and I just wanted to say that you're so pretty and I really want to be your friend or more or whatever, just yeah you're really pretty and really cool and......yeah"

The girl was smiling, a bright wide smile, a small blush creeping up her cheeks. 

"Heya, thank you. We can be friends or more, whatever you want as well, I wouldn't mind. And you're absolutely stunning as well!"

"Aww thank you, which house are you in, not that it would matter"

"Im a Slytherin, but please don't hold that against me. I hate the people who are prejudiced and horrible in it, but it's not all of us!"

"Thats so cool, you could so suit green! I'm a Gryffindor but I really don't mind that you're Slytherin, Gryffindor is quite mean to you guys but you're not all that bad, honestly."

"Thank you, people usually ignore me when I tell them"

"Well, they're mean. "

"True."

"Do you want to meet in the astronomy tower tonight, I can raid the kitchens for like a picnic, if you want to. Call it what you want to!"

"Maybe a date?"

Marlene could not stop smiling.

"Yes! A date! Whats your name?"

"I'm Dorcas! Whats yours?"

"Marlene! I'll meet you at 10 for our date?"

"Yup! See you soon Marlene!"

"See you soon!"

Marlene turned around, her bag swimming on her shoulder, and walked to the Gryffindor common room. As soon as he got in, she threw herself on the bed and giggled into her pillow. 

"Whats got you in such a puddle?" Lily asked, from the bed next to her.

Marlene sat up, a wide smile still painted on her face. she grabbed the cushion and squeezed it tightly, The red- head in the bed next to her smirked and continued applying her green and red nail polish to her toenails.

"You wouldn't mind if someone you knew was gay, right, Lils?"

"Of course not!"

"Okay so well, there's this southern girl and she's so nice and well....we're going on a date!"

"Really?!?! Oh I'm so happy for you! A date, yay!! I need to help you get ready!"

"Thankyou, Lils! I didn't think it would be a problem, but I just wanted to ask beforehand! And you must help!!"

"I so will, its great! And well I kinda have some news and both of it is good, okay!"

"Yes, go on!"

"Well so James and I broke up! We're still friends and its absolutely fine! And well I'm pansexual and I have a little bit of a crush on a Slytherin girl!"

"Omg! Thats some news! But whatever makes you happy is good enough! Awww I'm just so happy for you, Lily, you're so strong and independant and its so amazing to see you happy, it really is!"

"Thankyou, Marlene, took a bit of time, but I'm there now!"

"I'm so glad, Lils!"

\--

Regulus POV:

Regulus straightened his tie in front of the mirror, tears streaming down his face. His eyes were red and bruises littered what could be seen of his body. Suddenly, he felt a wave of anger rush through him, coursing through his veins and his bloodstream. In frustration, he ripped of his shirt, fabric flying everywhere. He ripped his books in half and smashed the mirror to pieces, littering the floor. He punched the wall, his knuckles bleeding and bloody. He smashed his wooden bedpost and then collapsed in a sobbing heap on the floor, surrounded by his destruction. 

He covered his head in his hands, his fingers pulling so hard at his hair its a miracle it was still attached. He screamed into the air, the pain consuming him and pulling at him, darkness's ending its way around try opening and filling he could see. Sobs racked through his entire body as he shouted ot into the emptiness. 

The door opened and someone gasped, before running to him snd scooping him up into their arms, rubbing soft circles on his back. Narcissa.

"Hey, Reggie, it'll be alright, it'll be alright, you're alright. What happened?"

"They- they I can't, I just can't, Narcissa I can't!"

"Please, Reggie, I'm scared for you"

"Hogsmeade, I went and they took me and I tried to say no but they did it anyway!"

"What did they do, Regulus?"

"They- they raped me, Narcissa, I couldn't say no. They just-they didn't let me, Cissy!"

"Oh Reggie, Im sorry, I'm so sorry! I-what can I do to help? Do you want me to get Sirius?"

"I-I okay. Okay just get him here as quick as you can."

"Okay I'll get Lucius to get him"

Narcissa quickly left the room and he could hear her demanding that Lucius get Sirius. Lucius was trying to argue but Narcissa was beating him to the quick. A moment later, he heard the Slytherin door slam and Narcissa was back holding him. 

A few moments later almost too quick for an explanation did Sirius walk through the door, stopping still in shock. He walked cautiously over and then prised Regulus off of Narcissa, sitting him down next to him and letting him curl up on his chest. He stroked his hair, making worried glances at Narcissa and around the room. 

"Reg, do you want to tell me what happened or do you want Narcissa to tell me?"

"Cissy" Reg mumbled into his shoulder. 

"Some people at Hogsmeade raped him, Sirius"

Sirius eyes flashed with anger. He held Regulus close to him and a tear left his eyes. As if on demand, Narcissa started to cry to, both united in love for Regulus. No one deserved this no one at all.


	2. Chapter 2 : The baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice wants a baby, Dorcas goes on her date, James hears something about his crush and Lily gets detention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW SWEARING, MENTIONED RAPE, MENTIONS OF ABUSE AND DESCRIPTIONS OF A BROKEN ROOM! I really enjoyed writing this I hope you like it!

Alice POV:

Alice cracked her knuckles, pacing and staring at herself in the mirror, sweaty with anticipation. She was going to tell him, she definitely was, but it was very difficult. It was definitely a very big, important thing she wanted to tell him. She wanted for them to have a baby. They were going to graduate soon, so it wouldn't be out of the question, but she was very scared. Raising a child would be difficult especially so soon out of school but she wanted a child of theirs. She wanted it with all her heart. 

"Hey Frank, I want a child.....no that won't work. Hi Frank, do you know that I want us to have a child....definitely not. Okay look I can do this, I can definitely do this."

Alice waked out of the room and walked to their spot, just under the furthest tree to the left on the field.

Frank was sitting under the tree, reading, but still with a confused and worried look on his face. He HAD been called there for no apparent reason so she couldn't blame him. 

She walked nervously forward, her green dress floating around her ankles, her high heels digging into the back of her heel. Every step seemed like an age to her and her hands shook as she fidgeted. Frank looked up as she walked and nodded her to sit beside him.

"What do you want to talk about, Alice?" Frank asked, softly.

"Um-okay. So, first things first, you dont have to agree to this. Its completely up to you, please, please don't feel pressured to do this. I want to make sure you do actually want to do this and are ready to before we do anything, okay?" Alice said, feeling that the most important message tone done first. 

"Yes. Okay I'll be utterly truthful, not that I'm anything else usually." Frank said, looking worried but allowing her to talk.

"Okay so, I want us to have a baby. Again dont feel pressured to agree anything either."

Franks eyes widened in shock, but his face remained neutral all the same. Then he started to smile, and, as his eyes grew warmer and more happy, Alice smiled softly.

"Yes! A million times yes! As long as you are ready, then yes. They'll be a lot of things to research of course, but yes!"

Alice's smile grew and she hugged her boyfriend. She could hardly fathom that he had aid that he wanted to have one too. This was the best thing that could happen to her in that moment.

"Do you want to go look at some parenting books and talk to Madame Pomfrey?" Frank asked.

"Yes, yes of course!" 

The two got up, holding hands and swinging their arms about, smiling. There would be a lot of things to consider of course, but it seemed that that was something her and Frank would figure it out together.   
\--  
Dorcas POV:

Dorcas tied her laces and got up, creeping down the stairs and walking past the common room fire. She had a bar of chocolate, a flask and several blankets in her hand and she kept them close to her chest as she walked towards the astronomy tower.

She hurried up the winding staircase and clambered to the top, taking care not to drop anything.

As she arrived at the top, she spotted Marlene sitting at the ledge of the tower, her legs swinging over, her hoodie baggy around her.

Marlene turned her head as she walked in and smiled, before looking at what Dorcas was holding in her arms. Dorcas smiled knowingly, she was glad that she had bought them with her now. 

"Heya!" Dorcas said, sitting next to her, her legs swinging out of the astronomy tower 'window'. You couldn't really call it that, it was so low down that it was to the floor and there was nothing stopping people from falling off. It was a bit of a flaw in Hogwarts making to be honest but hardly anyone pointed it out. The cold night time wind rushed through and Dorcas' hair rustled as the wind went through the large room. " How are you?" Dorcas asked, turning to face her and smiling. 

"Bit tired actually, the teachers have set so much homework, you can't get through a singe day without having to either give in homework or get a new assignment and its usually both! But other than that I am fine, it hasn't been too bad and I've been looking forward to seeing you! How about you?"

"I'm pretty much the same actually but even worse off. Do you know how difficult it is to share classes with Severus, Avery, Mulciber and Lucius! God they couldn't get their heads farther up their own asses if they tried! And you may disagree with me here but the only good people that I know of in Slytherin at this current time is Narcissa, Andromeda and Regulus."

Marlene nodded, "No, no I completely agree. Most of those lot are assholes and them lot other than you are the only good people that I know of. But they are all from the Black family which is a surprise if you know of their parents. Especially Walburga and Orion. I've heard all about them from Sirius and they sound like that actual worst. Im glad none f them have picked up THOSE traits unless you count Bellatrix. She's a right bitch from what I've heard from everyone."

"Oh she definitely is. She uses medieval torture methods I swear to god. And if you're in my house then you get stuck with her and if you do anything against what she believes she'll do the worst things to you, never mind her family. The things she does to Regulus are horrible and she follows Andromeda and Narcissa around like a fucking puppy. But worst. And if she finds you doing anything and you're in her family she'll tell your parents and what THEY do is worse." Dorcas explained. The memories wee still vivid in her head. No one could forget that. 

Marlene nodded and sadly smiled."Yea that family is a tough one. Props to Reg and Sirius at being there for so long even though they really shouldn't put up with it."

"I agree" Dorcas said. 

There was a moment of silence before the moved on to a lighter topic and shared out the things that they brought with them, earning delighted gasps and a lot of smiled. The night ended happily and the two returned to their separate dorms. 

\--  
James POV:

James sat nervously in his bed waiting for his friend to come back. Sirius had been gone since 6pm and hadnt come back and it was now 1 am. He was getting seriously worried and wondered what had happened, Whenever he tried to get his mind off of things, he just got little made-up scenarios playing in his head of all the bad things that could've happened to him. Hogwarts was supposed to be safe, but with the current situations with death eaters and such, it definitely wasn't.

Suddenly James sat up straight and mad a grab for the marauder's map and the invisibility cloak. he checked and saw Sirius in the Slytherin dorms with Narcissa and Regulus and he immediately slipped on the cloak and crept outside. Remus was asleep, fully convinced that Sirius was absolutely fine. But James wasn't so sure and went on his way to the Slytherin dorms. 

He ran and soon he was at the tapestry. The password hardly changed and so James was able to easily slip in and run up the staircase to Regulus' room (he didn't have to share since his parents had insisted on letting their youngest on having his own room).

He knocked on the door and was greeted by Sirius. Or well, Sirius opened the door and immediately knew it was him and told him to take off the cloak. 

"Sirius! Are you okay, what are you doing here?"

"James!" Sirius smirked and rolled his eyes, "I've been with my okayish family members because one of them is in a crisis and I need to help him"

"Its literally 1 am Sirius, what crisis could you possibly be helping out?"

"Okay I'll ask Reg if it's okay for you to come in and know what happened."

Sirius slipped back through the door and whispers carried through the heavy oak door. None of which James could make out actual words from though. 

Sirius came back outside and opened the door fully revealing the mess within and a still crying Regulus, with Narcissa pacing the room, anxiously biting her nails. James was wide-eyed with shock as he looked around to see a destructed room, pieces of wood everywhere, ripped clothes, punched in walls. Something absolutely dreadful must of happened and he could see why Sirius might've been in there so long. There was definitely a lot wrong and anyone could tell just from the state of the room. 

He heard the door close behind him and Sirius led him to the broken bed where there was still enough room to sit down. James sat on the edge of the bed still confused as to what had happened. 

Sirius soon at the doorway and breathed in heavily before speaking, looking at Regulus out of the corner of his eyes. "Regulus was at Hogsmeade and he was raped. And then he did this. I've been trying to sort this out."

James clapped his hand to his mouth in shock. His crush, his best friend's brother, one of the heirs to the black family, had been raped in Hogsmeade. No wonder. That's such a horrible thing to happen that James couldn't quite comprehend it. He shook his head to regain his sense and looked towards Narcissa who was still pacing and the to Regulus who was fiddling with his hands and silently crying.

"Reggie are you okay?" James asked, not knowing what to do. His biggest hate is not being able to help or not knowing what he can do to help. He felt like he was drowning n quick sand and he hated it. 

Regulus took a second to answer before letting out a strangle whisper, "no."

\--  
Lily POV:

Lily walked fiercely through the corridors, her red hair flying out behind her, the wand that she was gripping with her hand almost exploding with fizzes of magic seeping out from her. Her boots hit the ground aggressively as she stormed through, shoving hard into students as they moved busily through the corridor. She was red in the face and was fuming with anger. 

She sharply turned the corridor before spotting him and slamming her books into the desk next to where he was sitting. She towered over him and waved her wand through the air, so hard it sounded like she was slicing it. 

A line of fizzing magic she out and hit him in the face, instantly flaming up his nose and eyes, turning it red and shiny, boiling almost. He clamped his hand to his face but before he could move, Lily waved her wand and tied him to the chair.

"You are such a bastard, Do you even know what you have done?! You literally spread a rumour saying that I am plotting to kill one of my closest fucking friends! And then you have the audacity to send a letter to my sister of all people, that had a potion making her hand be covered in fucking boils and pus! This is my life and you are ruining it! And then when I ask you calmly about this, you lie and say you never did such a thing and that if you did it would be to 'protect me'. Of all things, Severus! You are one of the worst people in my life and I demand that you get out of it and leave of your own accord while you still can. And before you say it you don't 'love me'. You are OBSESSED with me. And you will and are ruining my life in some sort of attempt to get me to 'love' you back. Now please leave my life before I make you."

Severus watch din horror as thus unfolded infront of him. He needed the hospital wing immediately and what Lily was saying what heart shattering. But before Lily had a chance to say more or eve continue talking, Horace Slughorn came round the corner and opened his mouth in shock. 

"Miss Evans, get away from Mr Snape immediately! 200 points of off Gryffindor and a month's detention. Now leave and let me handle Mr Snape here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya I'm so sorry this took so long, I have been so busy but I hope you like it!


	3. Chapter 3: Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is confused at what everyone is talking about, Remus is having mood swings, Frank is excited about the future of having a kid and Narcissa has more than just Regulus to think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya my mental health has been really shitty so its been difficult to update but I hope y'all are okay, thank you for reading and I hope to update more! TW SWEARING, MENTIONED RAPE, FORCED MARRIAGE, DRUG USE AND HOMOPHOBIA! Remus and Narcissas' ones get a bit sad so skip those if you're having a bad day :)

Peter POV:

Peter sat down on the bed with a heavy groan. He layed his head down onto the soft pillows and stared up at the top of the bed and the ancient Hogwarts ceiling. He hadn't seen his friends for a while and there were quite a few rumours going around school about all of them at the moment. Everyone was alight with he topic of them all and questions was swirling around his head constantly. Did James and Lily really break up? Was Sirius and Remus really in a relationship? Was Sirius and James with Regulus Black and Narcissa in the Slytherin dormitories?

People were chatting non-stop about all of this and coming up with as many theories as possible. Peter was usually quite shy and anti-social but even he couldn't quite escape this amount of chatter. Students had been coming up to him for the past day asking him about all of this and even he didn't know the answers and he doubted the others did either. His brain had almost exploded and worst of all, even the teachers had been asking him about it. The other marauders hadn't turned up for any lessons and he was seriously worried you them. It wasn't usual for them three to all bunk off. James would either always go or skive off with Sirius. Remus would usually turn up but there was always at least one of them in class. 

It seemed a bit selfish to him really. Creating all of this and then leaving him to deal with everyone else. Typical. 

And he was failing even more (which he wasn't even sure you could do in a day) without their help.

Suddenly the heavy oak doors opened and Remus walked in, his hand massaging his forehead, which usually meant he had a headache but Peter never picked up on it. Peter sat up sharply and opened his curtains, making Remus jump and notice he was there. 

"Oh heya Peter, you okay?" Remus said wearily and turning his face towards him. 

Peters eyes widened in shock. He hadn't seen Remus with many black eyes but this one was definitely the worst and he had a new scar that wasn't from the moon, it couldn't have been, last night was a crescent, he had it memorised. Looking more closely at him, he did look a bit worse off than he thought he would look. Maybe it wasn't that selfish.

"Umm yea I'm ok, need to get some homework done which is shit but other than that fine. What about you, mate?" 

"Im ok, have a massive fucking headache been killing me all day but I got high so that's good" 

"Yeah, might go to the kitchens wanna come?"

"Nah Im gonna have a lie down, heads still killing me, get me some chocolate though?"

"Yeah sure mate"

Peter grabbed his bag and quickly exited. Remus was probably in a shitty mood and he can't really handle the so he left. He was hungry too. 

Frank POV:

Frank sat at the far corner of the library, reading a book, one of multiple stacked up by his side. He was so excited to become a father. He hadnt even thought about it until Alice said she wanted one and now it was all he could think about. Didn't have to be soon, Alice said they should probably wait a couple years or so after Hogwarts so they could get jobs and a house and help out with the war a bit and he was happy with that. He still needed to get as much information. He wanted to be there for his child, no matter what. 

He had been here since the last lesson and had been reading up and scribbling notes. He personally thought that Madame Pince judged him for reading it but he didn't really care, this was important. He didn't want to slip up. He wanted to give a child an amazing childhood and an amazing life. 

"The library is closing now, out out!"

He snapped the book close and went around the library putting back his books, it must be annoying to have to clean up after everyone so he always put them back correctly for her. He put back the last one and said goodbye before leaving to the Gryffindor common room. He had gained a lot of knowledge in the time and he was glad about it. 

"Ooooooh heya Frank"

"Hi, can I come in?"

"No no no not yet wait have you heard the rumours I think you're friends with them"

"Who?"

"The ones a year below you, yknow the group?"

"Ah yeah understand, no havent heard any rumours"

"Oooooooh there's so many!"

"I- okay can I come in?"

"Alright alright password?"

"Hamish"

The portrait door swung open and he walked in, his brain going a mile a minute. The marauders where stupid and usually a lot of people talked about them but if the portrait knew then that was a bit over the top. 

"Frank!!" Frank turned to the fireplace to see Alice sitting by it with two mugs of hot chocolate, "Come over I made you one!"

"Oooooh hot chocolate yay thanks babe!"

"Thats okay"

He sat back onto the couch and sipped his hot chocolate. Who cared about the rumours, it would sort itself out.

Narcissa POV:

Narcissa raked her hand through her hair. This was too much for her. Her parents were forcing her to marry Lucius and she had no way out of it. It was so fucking shitty but she couldn't do anything about it. And now Regulus.

She knew what it came down to. Deep down she knew who's fault it was she was getting married in the first place. And if Regulus told them he'd be disowned immediately. Even though that would probably be better for him. To get away.

"Cissy!" Sirius shouted. 

She drew herself away from her thoughts and back to the matter at hand.

"Yes, yes Im here, Sirius, James can I speak to you for a moment?"

James looked up from his space on the bed, with Regulus hugging him from next to him, "Um yea yeah okay"

Narcissa took her attention off of them and went towards the door, Sirius following and James getting up, and they left the room to the corridor.

"Look you two need to take him away from our family, now. If he tells them he's fucked and if he doesn't he's still fucked. He needs to get away from them, understand?"

Sirius looked her in her eye, "Yea, yea he does, but where does he go?"

"You're such a thick shit to James' ,the Potters have a reputation of taking in strays"

James smiled slightly, "Yeah we do, they'll take him in in a heartbeat"

"Good and, last thing, he has no choice over this. I know its harsh and I know it sounds bad but if he stays, he won't be able to go back. They have told me, they want him to get the dark mark this summer and that can't happen. If he goes he dies, those are the rules there."

"I- um yes he has to go."

"James I hate to say it but you really need to be firm and we have to clean the room and get him to the Gryffindor common room, we'll tell Mcgonnogal when he calms down AND he has to move classes so he's not with any Slytherins."

"No its fine, I agree" 

"Good. Okay we'll tell him"

Remus POV:

Remus laid back, his head pounding. He hadnt been able to think straight all day, he wanted to get to class but he just couldn't. Too much of a pain in his ass. And anyway who wanted to go to class? 

Sirius and James had been gone all day and the majority of the night. He thought Sirius was fine but it had been a while. Remus massaged his head and carried himself across the room, searching for the marauders map. It wasn't there. 'Fuck you James" He thought before grabbing his wand and walking down, still harbouring the headache. 

"Heya Remus!" Alice said as he walked by. 

"Hiya, no chance you know where James or Sirius are?"

"Last I heard they were in the Slytherin dorm with that family of his."

"Oh okay thanks Alice"

"No problem Rem"

Remus got out into the corridor before taking off into a painful sprint. His head pounded but he had to get there, he knew what his family were like and it wasn't good, oh god if it was Bellatrix they might as well have been dead. Images flickered in his brain and he pushed himself to go harder, sprinting to the dorm, pushing into people as he did.

He rounded the corner and found it but he only now realise that he couldn't get in. Luckily Lucius came round the corner. 

"Lucius! Let me in!"

"Why" He drawled.

"Sirius and James"

"Ugh fine"

As soon as he opened the door, Remus rushed in and down to the boys corridor, bumping into Sirius as he did.

"SIRIUS!"

"Rem- what?"

"Youve been missing ages!"

"Oh- OH yeah I have sorry"

"Its okay, what's up?"

"Reg, hes gonna come up to our dorm, that okay?"

"Yeah as long as he's not sleeping with one of us"

"You know it'll be James" Sirius said smirking.

"Yup"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou all for reading, again I hope to update more and comment ideas or opinions! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you like this :) Please comment ideas and opinions!


End file.
